A Proud Laurel
by LycoX
Summary: Among the things Laurel is proud of, is one Cisco Ramon as he slowly begins his journey of becoming Vibe.


**A Proud Laurel**

 **Disclaimer: This can be considered a sequel to 'Boxin' Girls', which is chapter 92 of my Possibilities fic. I also owe inspiration to RayWritesThings for this one as well. As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Among the many things Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-1 is proud of, is of her friend, one Cisco Ramon. As in the time she'd come to know him and view him as a good friend, he had become someone you could depend on to have your back. On and off the battlefield. She and Cisco had even dated for a short time as well until both realized they were better off as friends. Her and Iris, along with Ted Grant, even helped train Cisco so that he could be a better fighter once he started getting more and more involved with field work. His training had also been something to help keep his mind off Dante's car wreck accident that saw the man in the hospital for awhile. Which had been when Laurel and Iris had ended up meeting some of his other family members and ended up less then impressed with them. Serving to remind Iris of a remark Caitlin had once made about Cisco's family. In Cisco's early days of struggling to come to terms with the fact he's a Meta, he'd often call Laurel about it. Making her to be the only one at the time who even knew about his burgeoning powers until Harry Wells spilled the beans.

This nicely enough during one of their get togethers had even helped prevent Laurel's death at the hands of Damien Darhk. As a light touch from Laurel on Cisco's hand had caused a vibe to happen, allowing for him to catch a glimpse of her future. And not liking it one bit and even providing an extra means of protection for Laurel's suit which thankfully worked much to their relief. This would even see the others learning of the close friendship Laurel and Cisco have in addition to the one she has with Iris who is also quite close with Cisco because of her friendship with Laurel. Oliver interestingly enough would even willingly hug Cisco for having provided Laurel that extra bit of protection and ask why nothing was ever said about that tidbit about the future. Getting an explanation that had he known, his over protectiveness likely would have shown up and made things more difficult then it needed to be. An explanation he wasn't necessarily happy about but begrudgingly accepted it but did say to let him know about something like this in the future if it happened. His tone making it clear his request was more of an order then anything else.

And while Laurel liked Lisa Snart to a certain extent, she, like Caitlin didn't really think the girl was a good fit for Cisco considering her criminal activities. Iris found it to be a really romantic thing because of the whole on opposite sides thing the two had going for them. Though all three did agree that both Kendra and Lisa were something of a better choice then what Cynthia was. Not because she was on their Earth while Cynthia wasn't. Or that she was more willing to be with Cisco then what Cynthia was. But that she didn't exactly play with their friend's feelings. A line of thinking Cisco thought was ridiculous but appreciated the three's concern for him none the less. Jitters would even make a special drink in honor of Laurel and Cisco's multiple team ups. Known simply as 'The Vibin' Canary'. Something that had made Laurel blush over as it was rare she got that kind of appreciation while Cisco was practically over the Moon about it. Smiling widely for a good long while, even while fighting crime that day. Her dad had been vastly amused by it and even coined the phrase 'It Vibes so good, it makes me wanna sing like a Canary'. And even made a little suggestion to Jitters to use it too for that matter.

Something they did much to his utter delight, even while getting an eyeroll or two from a blushing Laurel. Some luck would come Cisco's way during his third year as Vibe when one Melinda Tores made a return to his life years after High School. Saying that Dante had sought her out and told her the whole Priest thing had been a lie. And that if she still wanted to try something with him, to get on it before the Golden Crook chick managed to dig her claws deep enough into him. Something that confused her until she actually met Lisa Snart shortly after coming back into his life. An action Cisco was immensely happy about and because he still considered her to be the love of his life, wasted no time where Melinda was concerned much to her happiness. This development was something Laurel, Iris, and Caitlin were rather happy about while Lisa wasn't too enthused over it. But was glad he had finally found someone who wasn't necessarily on the wrong side of the tracks. But did say that if his girl was foolish enough to let him go, she'd snatch him up quicker then he could blink. Which Melinda hadn't been too thrilled over since she was in the room when Lisa had said that at the time.

Nor was Melinda all that thrilled when she learned of Cisco's double life. Something that would take her some time to come to accept. Though it did help that a few who knew the two had given her some advice about it all to help her come to accept what her boyfriend does. It'd be during a fight with a bunch of hired thugs by a recent bad guy that Cisco would finally find out about the fact Laurel was rather proud of him much to his shock and happiness. "No matter the odds against us, we shall prevail!" Yelled out Cisco as he and Laurel fought back to back against their opponents.

"Surprised you didn't go with some pop culture reference."

"Oh girl, don't you worry. I'ma do it when you least expect it."

Laurel chuckled while shaking her head at her friend. The fact he hadn't changed much since becoming Vibe had made her really happy. As it was just so him and for him to not be like he was was a crime to be certain of. "I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Asked the woman as she knocked a thug in the head with her nightstick.

Her sudden question brought him up short, allowing for another thug to get a hit on him. Something that made said thug rather happy about. Even it wasn't for long as he'd quickly get knocked out moments later by Vibe. "Umm… No, no you didn't!"

"Oh. Well… I am! Been proud of you for years."

"Girl, you gonna make me cry with words like that. And now's not a good time for that. But… knowin' that? That makes me feel real good about myself." Replied the man with happiness to be heard in his voice while she chuckled again with a smile on her black colored lipstick lips.

"Happy to help. And just know that I'm always gonna be proud of you. Now… Let's finish these guys off so we can get you married!"

"Orale! I'm down for that! And you'd better catch that Bouquet too. Or we gonna have words!"

Laurel rolled her eyes over that. As lately, everyone had been dropping hints and the like about the fact Oliver should propose to her real soon instead of being such a hesitant Green Bean about it. And while she agreed, she didn't want him to do it because everyone was basically nagging him over it. Of course, she was halfway tempted to propose to him instead! "Whatever you say, Vibe. Whatever you say!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ray, I hope you and any others who read this will have enjoyed!**


End file.
